Shelby
Shelby and Cyd or Cydby is the relationship between Shelby Marcus and Cyd Ripley in Best Friends Whenever. They are currently best friends, and have the power to time travel and conquer the best day of their lives. Cyd lives in Shelby's house while her parents are on an archaeological dig in Peru for three years. To see the cast pair see Landry & Lauren. Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Shelby woke Cyd up. *Shelby was excited that Cyd is living with her for the rest of her life. *They gained the power to time travel together. *Cyd felt bad that Cameron accidentally asked her to the dance instead of Shelby. *Shelby questions Cyd about why Cyd didn't stop her from getting bangs. *In an alternative future, they hadn't talked to each other for two years, something that the girls were not happy with at all. A Time to Cheat *Cyd reassured Shelby that having a version of the test is like a study guide. *Cyd was worried about Shelby when she was stressed. A Time to Say Thank You *Cyd wanted to be able to say thank you to Shelby's parents for having allowed her to live with them. *Shelby tried to help Cyd feel welcome in their family and made a burrito of their family as a representation of how important Cyd was as well. A Time to Jump and Jam *Shelby prevented Cyd to go to Jen's party since she thinks that Jen is a bad influence. *Shelby was afraid that Cyd would change or leave her for Jen. A Time to Rob and Slam *Cyd has Shelby a training to slam back at The Rob. *Cyd wants to help Shelby stand up for herself, and was prepared to go against The Rob immediately after he made fun of Shelby. The Butterscotch Effect *They both wanted Barry to meet his science hero. Shake Your Booty (episode) *They have the same English class. *They both think that each other is the greatest thing that happened in the world. *Shelby loves Cyd when she is outraged. *They both travel to 1978. *They took a time selfie together. *They both had mixed feelings about taking clothes from the lost and found. *Shelby went to talk to the disco kids, and Cyd went for the punks. *When Cyd is being dragged by Mr. Canavan, she repeatedly calls Shelby's name and warns her that they have to jump back. *They both have trouble remembering each other. *When they were in detention, they stood up for each other. *They traveled back to the present time. *They brought the punks and discos together. *They travel back to 1978 and danced to Shake Your Booty. *They were both stunned that they knew the exact same moves. *They both travel to the future lab. *Shelby offered her hand to Cyd. *Cyd declined since she wanted to see what the guy was up to. *She then changed her mind, taking Shelby's hand, and traveled back, saying that it is too scary. Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd eats breakfast with Shelby. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape *They chose each other's costumes. Cyd being a cuddle bunny and Shelby being Chainsaw Chelsea. *They gained Possession, Invisibility, and Teleportation from Barry. *They both want to travel to the Central Park Spooktacular. *Shelby is really distraught that they won't be able to touch if they become invisible. When Shelby Met Cyd *They travel back to 2006 to revive the day that they met and start aging backwards. *Shelby and Cyd have a great time reliving how they met. * Shelby hugs young Cyd who didn't change back due to being scared of taking the driving test and assures her that they will always get through the events of growing, which is enough to convince Cyd to return to her proper age. Diesel Gets Lost in Time *They travel back in time to rescue Diesel after he accidentally ate Barry's time travel chip and got lost in time. * Shelby feels guilty after she accidentally scared Diesel away when he ruined her video chat which caused him to leave in the first place. * Cyd reassures Shelby that it was an accident, and says that Diesel is like their little brother, which Shelby agrees to. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They are both in high school. *They go to the same school. *They both have the power to time travel. *Neither of them can time travel without the other. *They both don't know how to control their powers. *They are both friends with Barry and Naldo. Differences *Shelby has blonde hair; Cyd has dark brown. *Shelby has two siblings; Cyd (possibly) has none. *Shelby has a close family; Cyd does not. *Shelby has blue eyes. Cyd has brown eyes. *Shelby is the good girl who likes to keep it safe. Cyd is the bad girl who likes to get in trouble. *Shelby is bit girly. Cyd is a tomboy. *Shelby has no pets. Cyd has a dog. *Shelby dislikes Spark Dynamo; Cyd loves it. *Shelby wears some makeup; Cyd thinks it's too much work. *Shelby doesn't hurt anyone; Cyd has punched lots of people. Cydby Romantic Moments Cyd and Shelby's relationship comes off as romantic on many occasions: *In the first episode, A Time To Travel, Shelby gives Cyd a wedding speech in which she compares herself to Cyd's future bridegroom, Channing Tatum. She says they're perfect for each other, and Cyd agrees. *Shelby made a Happily Ever After binder for her and Shelby. *Cyd has admitted to Shelby being the single most important person in her life. *In A Time to Cheat, Shelby tells Cyd that the reason she let it get so far with the cheating on the test is that she'd do anything for her. *They constantly complement each other, saying they love each other's traits and that the other is wonderful or amazing. *In A Time to Jump and Jam, Cyd keeps touching Shelby in order to force her to time travel to the past. Shelby admits that she kept Cyd from away from Jen because she wanted Cyd all to herself. *In Fight the Future, Cyd is feeling mad about Shelby giving attention to Drake, and admits to being jealous that Shelby isn't paying as much attention to her. *In the Season 1 Christmas special, Cyd goes through a lot of trouble to find a perfect Christmas gift for Shelby, one that shows how much she means for Cyd. *Shelby made her and her matching "Better Together" necklaces that Cyd also wears. *In Epic Girls Day, when Cyd and Shelby accidentally time travel the other out of existence, they both feel miserable and miss the other. Shelby tells Daisy that she used to admire Cyd when she was sleeping on the massage chair next to her, while Cyd says that Shelby is extremely important in her life. *Throughout both seasons Cyd and Shelby tell each other that they love each other. *They constantly hug and touch each other, and have an extremely close physical bond. *Shelby says to Cyd that she would have been jealous if Cyd went after anybody else but her when she was a werewolf. *Although Cyd admits to having a hard time being open and honest about her feelings, she never hesitates to tell Shelby the truth about how she feels. *Shelby admits to having used programs to find out what her and Cyd's lovechild would look like; with Cyd's hair and her eyes. *In The Lying Game, Cyd is really concerned about whether or not Shelby will forgive her, and follows after her when she goes to the Battle of the Boybands concert only to see id Shelby is enjoying herself. *In Revenge of the Past, when Cyd tells Daisy to say something Shelby would have said, the first thing she says is "I love you, Cyd!" *Cyd gets really sad and angry when discovering that Shelby is being forced to marry Sebastian in Revenge of the Past *In Fight the Future, Cyd was literally willing to risk her life to save Shelby from getting hurt. Later on, Shelby tries to save Cyd and doesn't give up even though she gets hit by dangerous lasers several times. Shippers Please put your name in if you ship Cyd and Shelby! #DarkSuicune2000 #Peachybloom Fan Fiction 'Completed' To be added 'In Progress' *Best Girlfriends Whenever by DarkSuicune2000 Quotes A Time to Travel Gallery Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings Category:Cyd Category:Shelby Category:Lauren Taylor Category:Landry Bender Category:Cyd's Ownership Category:Shelby's Ownership Category:Pairings with Cyd Ripley Category:Pairings with Shelby Marcus Category:Season 1